Too Emotional
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella was never one for serious relationships. And then Troy came along... SongFic. OneShot. Troyella.


_Wow, guys, thanks for the great response to the poll! This was the winning one, and if you want to have a look at the poll in my profile, you will see that it was the winning one by far!! So, here it is:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters._

The club was packed and hot. People were dancing on the dance floor, and the seats around the floor were packed. Music pounded out of the speakers as Taylor McKessie lead her best-friend, Gabriella Montez across the club and to the drinks bar. The eighteen year olds ordered their drinks and turned around to look at the dancers. Taylor grinned and said something to Gabriella, but it was too quiet to be made out over the din. Gabriella frowned.

"What?!" She yelled.

"There's Chad!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh!" Gabriella turned to see Taylor's boyfriend of three months walking across the club with a blonde guy in the tow. "Who's the with him?!" Gabriella shouted at her friend.

"That's Troy!" Taylor shouted back. Gabriella nodded, looking at Troy Bolton in interest as the two boys reached them. Her eyes showed appreciation was they flicked over his gorgeous face, shaggy blonde hair and obvious abs, since he was wearing a tight tee-shirt. Troy looked up and met her eyes and Gabriella smiled slightly, before dropping her gaze.

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional _

"Yo, Gab, this is Troy!" Chad Danforth shouted. Gabriella nodded and smiled. Chad whispered something in Taylor's ear and she nodded, and the two walked off. Troy sat on the bar-stool next to her and ordered a drink. They sat not talking for several moments, before Troy spun around in his seat and looked at her, his intense blue eyes boring into hers.

"So...You go to Uni with Taylor?" He asked. Gabriella frowned slightly and leaned closer to him, trying to her. "Do you go to Uni with Taylor?!" Troy yelled in her ear. Gabriella laughed and leaned back, nodding.

"Yes!" She shouted. Troy smiled back, his eyes moving from her face to the rest of her, before travelling up again. "How do you know Chad?!"

"The guys been following me around since kindergarten, can't get rid of him!" Troy answered. Gabriella smiled and took a sip of her drink. The rest of the night continued easily, and they were exchanging cell-phone numbers by the time Chad and Taylor got back. Chad's hair was even mussed up more than usual, and Taylor's make-up was smudged. "We better get going, it's almost two!" The other three looked up at the clock and saw he was right. They stumbled out of the club, all a bit tipsy. It was dark and the street-lights and club were the only thing that lit the road. "I rung a cab," Troy told the others. "Um, two," he indicated the girls. They nodded.

There was silence, aside from Chad and Taylor whispering and kissing, and then the cabs arrived. Troy smiled at Gabriella as she hugged him. When she pulled away, he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, before sliding into his cab. Gabriella couldn't help smiling as she got into her own cab with Taylor, who gave her a knowing look.

_When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy_

A week and a half later, Gabriella was still seeing Troy. Every spare moment that she wasn't with him, she was texting him, or talking on the phone with him. Taylor watched in interest as Gabriella threw things out of her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear.

"You know, sweetie, he thinks your gorgeous no matter what you wear," Taylor said, trying to be helpful. Gabriella growled as she held up a purple shirt. "Except if you wear that!" Taylor immediately said. Gabriella let out a helpless cry and flipped backwards on the bed. Taylor crossed the room and sat next to her friend. "You really like him, huh?" Gabriella nodded and then sighed.

"I don't know, Tay, I'm not like you. The longest time I've ever been with someone is two weeks, but I don't want this to end in a couple of days!" Gabriella cried. Taylor smiled.

"Maybe he's different," Taylor said.

"Or maybe I'm just getting old," Gabriella mumbled, but her eyes shone, telling a whole other story.

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said with a smile. "Taylor's just gone out...You can come in," she opened the apartment door wider for him and he walked in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked around, not being inside her apartment before.

"So, which one's your room?" He asked. Gabriella led him down the hall and pointed. He walked in, holding her hand so she had to follow him. Gabriella felt a tight feeling in her stomach as Troy turned around and smiled at her. He lowered his head, his voice husky, "You look beautiful," he murmured. Gabriella's throat tightened and she had to clear it before squeaking,

"Thank you." Troy's lips covered hers and Gabriella returned the pressure. His hands travelled down to her hips, which were pressed against his. She turned around so they fell back on the bed. Troy pulled her on top of him, his hands holding her in place. His tongue slid across her lower lip and Gabriella opened her mouth. His thumbs carressed her hips and the soft skin of her stomach and Gabriella took in a sharp breath. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. Gabriella leaned back down to kiss him, when they heard the door opened with a bang.

"Hey, Gabriella, I'm--" Taylor began until she looked in the room and raised her eyebrows. "Obviously interuppting."

"No, no, no," Troy began, Gabriella quickly getting off him. "I was actually just...going..." Troy looked slightly disappointed, but got off the bed and kissed Gabriella quickly. "I'll see ya," he murmured before walking past Taylor. "See ya, Tay!!" He yelled over his shoulder. As he shut the front door, Taylor looked at Gabriella sitting on the bed and started laughing at her friends dazed and dreamy expression.

_It's a strange feeling  
To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy  
How was I to know how you would affect me?  
They say I talk too much  
I talk too much about you  
The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore_

"...And I walked in and they were on the bed," Taylor said. Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson both started laughing as Gabriella turned red. "Seriously, hunni, ever thought about closing the door?" Gabriella went an even darker shade of red as Sharpay wolf-whistled. "I mean, you guys were getting pretty serious..." Taylor muttered as she took a sip of her drink. Kelsi laughed and turned to Gabriella.

"So, _is _it serious? Are you honestly going out with Troy steady?" She asked. Gabriella looked down, and then held up her hand.On it was a gold signet ring.

"Ohmigosh!" Sharpay squealed. "He gave you his ring!" Sharpay grabbed her hand and looked at him, Kelsi peering at it also. Taylor just laughed, having already seen it the night before. "Oh, wow, little Gabi is growing up--and getting it on with boys on the bed!" Taylor chuckled and Sharpay hit a high-five with Kelsi. Gabriella hit Sharpay playfully on the arm,

"Oh, drop it, would you?!" She said, trying to sound annoyed. Her friends just laughed again.

_I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

"Hey, you coming around tonight?" Gabriella asked into her phone. There was a pause and her face dropped. "Oh, okay." She sighed. "No, no, it's fine. I totally get it. It's okay…No really," she replied. "Yeah, you too, bye." Gabriella clicked off her cell-phone and put it down on her bed. Taylor looked up from her book.

" Troy not coming over, I take it," she stated.

"Mm, yeah," Gabriella nodded dejectedly. Taylor smiled slightly, although it looked as though she knew something. Gabriella couldn't be bothered at the moment, though, and just turned and walked down to her room. Taylor smiled slightly, thinking about how much her friend had changed since she had met Troy.

_I get this feelin' inside my heart when  
You come around, and when we're apart then  
I feel so torn up inside  
I've gotta get control of my life_

The next morning was Saturday, and there was a knock at the door early. Taylor answered it and smiled slightly as she saw Troy standing outside. He grinned at her appearence, which was mussed up hair, streaked mascarra and sleepy eyes.

"You don't look so great," he commented and she glared at him. "Gabi in her room?" He asked and Taylor nodded. Troy made his way down the hallway to Gabriella's room. She was still fast asleep on her bed, her hair tangled around her face with strands hanging over her cheeks. She looked beautiful. Troy eased himself onto the bed beside her and her eyes opened. "Hey, babe," he murmured, running his thumb over her cheek. Gabriella smiled at him. "Sorry I couldn't make it last night." She shook her head.

"You're here now," she murmured, smiling happily.

_I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional  
(Before I came, along...)_

"Gabi?" He murmured. Her eyes opened again and she smiled sleepily. "I love you." Gabriella smiled widely, now looking fully awake.

"I love you too," she murmured.

_Okay, the end was rushed, but I'm pushed for time! There's a poll in my profile, so check it out and vote!_

_And please review!!_


End file.
